


I'm trying [art, strip]

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Black Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have received a lot of letters of our fan asking for brinning back Ensign Baker, bur only two for doing the same for Captain Joyce..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm trying [art, strip]




End file.
